I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to means for securing the access door on a vending machine cabinet, and more particularly to a low-cost locking mechanism which is extremely difficult to defeat by thieves or vandals.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
A wide variety of products are sold through vending machines wherein a customer deposits money and, when an amount equal to the vend price has been entered, a product may be dispensed. Some vending machines are often left unattended for prolonged periods of time and unauthorized persons frequently attempt to steal the money deposited by customers or the inventory of product contained within the vending machine cabinet. Sophisticated locking arrangements can be devised, but this adds to the overall cost of the vending machine and, in many instances, cannot be justified. Other known lock arrangements are so simple that they can be readily defeated with various types of hand tools, such as bolt cutters, hacksaws and crow bars. For example, when a simple padlock is used, it becomes quite simple to cut through the hasp or the shackle of the lock with a saw. Other types of locks, such as key-operated barrel locks, having a rotatable latch plate, are not sufficiently strong to stand up to a pry bar. Thus, a need exists for a lock arrangement for a vending machine which can be implemented at relatively low cost, but which is highly resistant to being defeated by thieves or vandals.